


After Tea

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: The Unexpected Guest [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Male Character of Color, Slash, declarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Garak and Bashir have some unfinished business.  With each other.This is a follow up to my last Garak/Bashir fic.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: The Unexpected Guest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002990
Kudos: 22





	After Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this so soon but the moment just took me. This Is another ficlet. Even shorter than the last.
> 
> Discalimer: I do not own Garak or Bashir. Paramount does. And I make no money off of this.

<0><0>

After another go of tea.

As Bashir turns around he sees Garak removing his shirt, a peculiar design to his human eyes, from some obscure alien planet but the older man looks pretty scrumptious in it. 

"Let's do this again shall we?... You can throw yourself at me now..." 

Bashir mirrors Garak by removing his own shirt. "Oh... you mean like this?" The doctor jumps on top of Garak, almost knocking him over. He drapes his arms over the tailors shoulders.

Garak starts stroking the back of Bashir's neck. "Hmmm... Hmmm...

Bashir's dark eyes open suddenly. "Waitiminute. Is this all we are going to do again?"

Garak starts to push Bashir away again like the last time, then he pulls him back for a long hard kiss. "No."

<0><0>

Bodies twine together, pushing, pressing, penetrating, gasps, a release and then another.

Bashir falls onto the bed. Garak cuddles next to him.

Bashir yawns, quite tuckered out. "Y'know your eyes are like the ocean and the sky on earth? It makes me think of all the times I went on holiday. And I'd like to give you the sun, moon and the stars."

"Well... that's a lot. I'm flattered." Garak smiles. 

"Give me a kiss." Bashir gently takes Garak by the hand and pulls him in for a thorough kiss.

They lay back down, holding each other close. They lay in silence for several minutes. 

Bashir's badge starts beeping. "Oh rats. Not now." Grouses the doctor.

He answers it. It's not the infirmary, it's another voice, that of Jadzia Dax.

"Julian? You're... in Garak's quarters?" 

Julian swears under his breath. "Damn..." He clears his throat. " I-I just dropped by for a fitting."

"A fitting?" Then Jadzia clears her throat, sounding convinced, for her or him he is not quite sure. "All right, you're wanted on the bridge. The chief was getting a bit worried but he won't admit it."

"Okay, I'll be there as quick as I can... I have to get dressed - because of the fitting. _Damn!_

There is a pause. "Right. See you soon." Jadzia ends the transmission.

Bashir turns around, frowning contritely." I'm sorry."

"I heard. It's all right."

"No. I'm sorry. To have to do this to you **again**."

"You can make it up to me. Now go. I wouldn't want to upset Ben Sisko."

"Neither would I..." Bashir laughs. "Besides, it may be something really important." He jumps out of bed and crosses the room to the bathing chambers.

Garak hears the shower. Julian's obviously getting rid of the evidence, Julian enters back into the bedroom with towel in hand, drying his hair. Bashir can feel Garak's eyes on him.

"The view is wonderful if I may say. " Garak's observes Julian's coppery brown and toned body. The doctors dark eyes sparkle from the light coming from the bathing room, looking like amber jewels. 

"Really?" Julian's eye's move to the left. He's wearing a half smile.

"Really. Now shoo."

"Oh. Right." Bashir looks quickly around the room for his clothes.

"Your uniform is all folded and on the desk over there." 

Julian throws on his uniform and straightens it, panicking. He slicks back his hair. "There. I'm ready. Good bye, love." He waves and blows a kiss.

As the door closes, the Cardassian drifts into deep thought, happy. "Good bye, my dear. See you soon."

<0><0>


End file.
